


Paperclips

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, MMORPGs, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar is the excitable new admin assistant starting at Lothar's workplace. Lothar quickly realises that he already knows him from their online game, but Khadgar doesn't recognise him at first. Liontrust Modern AU inspired by a prompt from Arcane-Renegade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts).



“Hey guildies!” Anduin Lothar exclaimed into the microphone on his headset. “Can you hear me?”  
“Oh my gosh yes! I’m so excited to hear all your voices!” Swiftblade’s name lit up in the voice software as his reply came through Anduin’s headset.  
“I can’t believe you guys have been playing without voice chat for so long,” Tannek chimed in. “My old guild always used voice chat.”  
“Half of us play over LAN in the same room so we haven’t needed it before, but it’s so great to hear all our other guild mates now, both old and new,” Swiftblade explained.

Lothar’s guild had always been small and had a close knit family feel to it. Even though Lothar wasn’t one of the group who played via LAN, he still felt included in all of their activities and was one of the older members of the guild. Recently their guild master Swiftblade had agreed to join forces with Tannek to merge their guilds together, as both guilds were too small to take on the new raiding content in the game without constantly advertising for outsiders to join them.

Tannek’s guildies had often answered that call, making it easy for Tannek to convince his little group to move into Swiftblade’s guild, the Stormwind Knights. So far both Tannek and his guild officer Ransack were online and talking in voice chat, and Lothar couldn’t contain his excitement. They had assured him that their other guild mates would be online soon, and there was one in particular that Lothar was keen to hear.

It had become a bit of a habit after raids for Lothar to hang out with two of Tannek’s guild mates, both of whom had joined the Stormwind Knights now. Originally Lothar would hang around and chat with both Ransack and Trust, but after a while Ransack had to leave after the raids ended due to family commitments, leaving Lothar and Trust hanging out alone. Trust was a very chatty mage in the game and always had something funny to say. He would often come up with something fun for them to do together, and they had started chatting via messages in the game outside of raid times as well.

“Skyward couldn’t make it today, she’s got a family thing to go to, birthday I think,” Ransack recalled. Ransack played a rogue and was one of their top damage dealers. Their best player was Trust, who had originally lagged behind Ransack in damage but was now on top after perfecting his rotation. Lothar played a warrior tank named Leo, and prided himself on his gaming skills. Together with Tannek’s paladin tank and the Stormwind Knight guild healers, there was nothing their team couldn’t defeat.

Lothar beamed when he saw Trust’s name join the guild’s new voice chat.  
“Hi guys!” a happy voice piped up. Trust’s voice was smooth and slightly deeper than Lothar had imagined it. Almost all members of the combined guild were in their thirties, but Trust was the youngest member at 23. For some reason Lothar had assumed he would sound younger, but he supposed the boy was an adult so it made sense in a way. He was also surprised at how attractive he found the voice to be, but shook the thought from his mind. It was just a voice, and he was obviously very attached to Trust as they spent so much time in game together.

“Hi Trust, how’s it going?” Lothar asked.  
“Leo!” Trust squeaked. Lothar could practically hear the smiley face symbol that Trust would normally have accompanied that greeting with if they had been communicating through the game’s text chat window.  
“Oh my gosh it’s you,” Trust continued before Lothar could say anything else.  
“Hey Trust how did your interview go?” Ransack asked.

“Guys guys guys! I got it, I got the job!” Trust practically squealed.  
“Congratulations man, you deserve it!” Tannek exclaimed. Lothar, Swiftblade and Ransack added their congratulations as well.  
“I don’t recall you mentioning a job interview,” Swiftblade mentioned. Lothar didn’t recall it either.  
“Yeah he told us over chat yesterday. See this is why you guys need a guild voice chat,” Tannek commented.  
“Well we have one now,” Swiftblade replied, pleased.

“So what kind of job is it?” Lothar asked.  
“It’s an admin job in the city. Oh my gosh I’m going to sort the crap out of their stuff, you have no idea. The master sorter is on it,” Trust replied.  
“I bet it will be,” Ransack laughed. “You guys should see his inventory and bank tabs! Trust, send them the screenshots you sent me of your stuff.”  
“Oh that reminds me Blade, can you give Trust more guild bank access, he was our treasurer of sorts,” Tannek interjected.  
“Be careful, he’ll resort everything by icon colour!” Ransack warned gleefully. The guildies laughed.

“So when do you start?” Swiftblade asked while he adjusted the guild’s bank settings.  
“The job? Tomorrow! I’m so excited!”  Trust practically squealed.  
“I can hear it,” Lothar grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

For Lothar, work the next day started the same way it always did. He grabbed a coffee on the way in, grunted briefly to Medivh who fully understood that Lothar did not speak actual words before consuming the aforementioned coffee, and nodded at their boss before taking his seat and logging in to his computer. Lothar loved both his job and the people he worked with. The boss of the company was none other than Llane Wrynn, Lothar’s brother in law. Llane, Lothar and Medivh were the best of friends, and had known each other well before Llane had started up the little company and hired them to help him out.

Now the company was thriving, so much so that they had started to onboard more staff members. Their current staff number was five, and Medivh was getting his first underling that day, bringing the total number up to six.   
“So who did you pick?” Lothar asked conversationally as he leant against Medivh’s desk. He had forgotten about the new staff member at first, but upon remembering this he had immediately backtracked to Medivh’s desk.

“Pick? You make it sound like I got a choice,” Medivh said with a gentle snort, flipping through a few pages in a folder he had open.   
“Didn’t you have four applicants? That’s a fair amount considering the size of the company. How many did you interview?” Lothar asked.   
“Two. One was an old lady, I asked her about her typing skills but it sounded like she had little experience and would be too slow,” Medivh replied. “The other was just a kid who turned out to be a University dropout.”   
“Ouch, and those were the top two? You did pick one of them, right?” Lothar asked, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn’t put it past Medivh to refuse to hire either of them and simply continue trying to manage things on his own.

“I wasn’t going to,” Medivh admitted. “The kid seemed so enthusiastic though, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance.”   
“I’m sure he’ll be fine, especially once you train him,” Lothar teased. He was glad that thus far he had avoided having to train any of the newer staff.   
“He will be adequate. At least he should be able to type fast, he claimed to be a reasonable typist,” Medivh nodded, refusing to take the bait. Medivh was always the calm one of the trio. Llane was the kind one, and Lothar was the party boy.   
“Well be sure to bring him around and introduce him when he gets here,” Lothar said before he left to return to his desk.   
“After I have informed him of his duties,” Medivh confirmed.

True to his word, Medivh brought his new underling around to be introduced.   
“This is Anduin Lothar. He doesn’t do very much.”   
“Hi, I’m Khadgar, the new admin assistant,” the boy introduced himself as he shook Lothar’s proffered hand.   
“Very nice to meet you Khadgar,” Lothar replied with a gentle smile. “And I do quite a lot of work, thank you very much Medivh.”   
“Don’t listen to a word he says. In here is our boss, Llane Wrynn. You can call him Llane,” Medivh moved the boy on quickly, shuffling him into Llane’s office.

As Lothar sat back down in his seat, he stole a glance at the doorway to Llane’s office. Khadgar looked very young, just as Medivh had said. Perhaps that was why Lothar was feeling guilty about the fact that the hottest thing he had ever seen had just shook his hand and was now working in the same company as him. Shaking his head, Lothar replayed the boy’s introduction in his head. The voice had sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t until he heard an excited squeal of “thank you” as they exited Llane’s office that it hit him.

Khadgar was Trust. Lothar would recognise that excited squeal anywhere. Lothar hadn’t realised that Trust was local, otherwise he might have put two and two together the previous night when Trust had mentioned in the voice chat that he was starting a new admin job that day. Based on Khadgar’s lack of reaction, the guy had no idea that Lothar was his guild mate Leo.

Lothar wasn’t sure whether he should tell Khadgar or not. Part of him wanted to so that they could talk about the game during their lunchbreaks, but another part wondered what Medivh and Llane would think if they saw Lothar geeking out all the time. They both knew that Lothar played the game but since they had other hobbies they never really spoke about it.

Medivh’s hobby was reading, he practically lived in the city library. Llane was a family man, spending as much of his spare time as possible with his wife and their young son Varian. Lothar had never married nor had children, so he had found solace in the online game he played. To have one of his online friends work with him was amazing. It was also going to be fun, because part of Lothar wanted to know what Khadgar thought of the company and its employees, specifically him, when he logged into the voice chat that night.

On the other hand, Lothar wondered if what he was doing was deceitful. What if Khadgar said something disparaging about someone or the work, not realising that he was talking to another staff member? Lothar made a promise to himself that if he didn’t tell Khadgar at first, that anything the boy said online to him he would keep to himself. Satisfied, Lothar returned to his work, briefly wondering how long it would take for Khadgar to recognise him. 

 

Lothar couldn’t help grinning when he heard Trust join the voice chat that night.   
“Aaaaaah guys I had the best day,” Trust shrieked.   
“How did you first day at work go?” Lothar asked teasingly.   
“Awesome, it’s so awesome, there was so much to sort, I sorted so hard. You can’t believe how hard I sorted,” Trust responded, enthusiastic as always.   
“Lots of sorting huh,” Swiftblade joined in the conversation. He wasn’t logged into the game but was hanging out in the voice chat.

“Where’s Ransack?” Trust asked suddenly.   
“Wife aggro,” Swiftblade explained.   
“Ah. So yeah my work. So much sorting! I got some typing done too, and made some templates for my boss,” Trust launched back into retelling his day.   
“Do you like your boss?” Lothar couldn’t help ask, assuming Khadgar was referring to Medivh since he worked under him directly.   
“He’s a very interesting person. He knows so much,” Trust whispered reverently.

Lothar chuckled. Medivh certainly was an interesting person. Most of the new staff thought him weird or standoffish, but Khadgar apparently thought him worthy of worship if his tone of voice was anything to go by. Lothar was tempted to let Medivh know this, but decided to hold himself to the promise he had made in his head earlier in the day. Besides, if Khadgar was as expressive in real life as he was over text and voice chat, Medivh would already know.

“So tell us about your other co-workers, do you like them?” Lothar prompted.   
“Yeah, they’re cool. The big boss is so nice. It’s a small company, pretty cosy,” Trust replied.   
“I know it’s not raid night, but how do you guys feel about a dungeon run?” Swiftblade interjected, his character popping online in the game.   
“Oooh let’s go to the Nexus, that one’s so pretty,” Trust suggested.   
“I’ve been involved in many conversations about which dungeon to run for the weekly quest, but I have to say that this is the first time I’ve heard someone choose one based on how pretty its artwork is.” Swiftblade’s amusement was clear in his voice.   
“You clearly haven’t run much with Trust then, have you,” Lothar said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

A week into Khadgar’s new job and the young man still hadn’t worked out that Lothar was his guild mate. In the game the pair continued chatting away both in text and over voice chat. Khadgar had a habit of alternating between them during conversations while Lothar stuck entirely to voice chat now that he had access to it. Before they had voice chat Lothar could tell from Khadgar’s rapid fire responses that he was a fast typist, so he now knew that Medivh should be pleased with his new assistant.

At work Khadgar and Lothar didn’t get too many chances to interact, but the boy did tend to run about the office sometimes, and pulled up a chair beside Lothar’s desk one day to ask him about something Lothar was working on that he had to organise. Lothar spoke as little as possible during their interaction to try and hide who he was. He answered Khadgar’s questions kindly and listened intently to the assistant’s explanation on what was required. Khadgar was just as friendly in real life as he was in the game, and while his enthusiasm was toned down slightly to match the professional environment, it was still clearly there.

Whenever Lothar passed him in the hall that lead to the kitchen and restroom Khadgar would beam at him, and if they were in the kitchen together the young assistant would start chatting away. He would enquire about what Lothar was working on, how things were going, what he was eating for lunch. He was such a happy, friendly person and Lothar felt a little bad for not revealing himself. He hoped that he didn’t seem standoffish by speaking so little, but if he did then Khadgar didn’t seem to notice.

In spite of Medivh’s pessimism about having an assistant, the man seemed to actually enjoy having Khadgar around. Before going home at the end of the week, Lothar entered Llane’s office to find his friend teasing Medivh about it.   
“Admit it, he’s a big help and you like having him around.”    
“He’s made himself useful thus far,” Medivh conceded.   
“Is he a good typist?” Lothar asked innocently, already knowing the answer.   
“Very fast, and good at formatting,” Medivh confirmed. “I might have him start on some reports if you don’t mind,” he added with a glance at Llane.

“He’s your assistant, you can task him with anything you like,” Llane assured him.   
“How is he at sorting?” Lothar asked.   
“Don’t even get me started,” Medivh grumbled.   
“The master of sorting has been relegated to second place,” Llane explained.   
“I don’t even ask him to sort things, I just leave a stack of papers unattended for five minutes and I come back to find them sorted. He even sorted the paperclips I gave him into different colours.” Medivh sounded exasperated, but there was a definite smile on his face.   
“That’s adorable,” Lothar chuckled before he could stop himself.

“He’s just so...” Medivh began, pausing to search for the word he wanted.   
“Good at his job?” Llane guessed, packing up his briefcase.   
“Ridiculously happy, all of the time. Everything makes him happy. I ask him to file papers or review a report and he gets all excited about it. How can someone be excited about filing? It’s filing!” Medivh exclaimed.   
“Maybe you’re just used to being so gloomy all the time that seeing someone actually smile for once is a big change,” Lothar teased.   
“You work with him all day every day for a week and tell me it’s normal for someone to be that happy all of the time,” Medivh grumbled.

 

To Lothar’s incredible amusement, Khadgar mentioned the paperclips in voice chat later that night when Lothar casually enquired about how his work was going.   
“My boss gave me some paperclips today. They were so pretty, all stripy and such. I sorted them by colour,” Trust said happily. Lothar burst out laughing.   
“What? I like paperclips,” Trust sounded mildly offended.   
“Paperclips huh. Do you collect them or something?” Lothar asked, trying to calm down.   
“No, but I’ve always wanted to,” Trust said wistfully, and Lothar had to mute his microphone so that his friend wouldn’t hear his hysterical laughter. He decided then and there that he would tell Khadgar that he knew who he was, and he knew exactly the way to tell him.

When Monday morning came around, Lothar grabbed his usual cup of coffee and headed for his desk. Medivh was there as always, usually the first in with Llane. Khadgar arrived shortly afterwards, just as Lothar was finishing his coffee. Lothar wondered when would be a good time to talk to Khadgar, but he didn’t have to wait for long. Llane appeared at the door of his office, pausing as he read the document in his hand.   
“Need anything?” Lothar asked.   
“Hmm? Oh, just have to go over something with Medivh,” Llane replied.   
“I can get him for you if you like,” Lothar volunteered, leaping up before Llane could object.

“Llane wants to see you,” Lothar told his old friend as he made himself comfortable on the edge of Medivh’s desk.    
“Alright, I’ll go see him now. Khadgar pick up the phone if it rings,” Medivh instructed as he headed for Llane’s office.   
“Will do,” Khadgar said with a smile, grabbing the stapler with one hand and stapling some pages together before placing them in a folder.

“Are you enjoying your new job?” Lothar asked.   
“Yes, very much so,” Khadgar beamed.   
“I have something for you,” Lothar announced, pulling a small box from his pocket and holding it out to the assistant.   
“Really? Thank you,” Khadgar said gratefully, clearly surprised.   
“You told me you liked paperclips on Friday night,” Lothar explained as he watched the boy open the box, curiously examining its contents. The box was full of paperclips of varying colours, each with a series of spots on them.

It took a moment for Lothar’s words to click. Khadgar looked up at him in confusion, as though he didn’t understand at first, but then it seemed to dawn on him who he was talking to. Almost comically, Khadgar’s hand loosened and the paperclip box dropped a short distance to the assistant’s desk.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t recognise my voice,” Lothar grinned.   
“Leo?” Khadgar squeaked.   
“Trust,” Lothar replied.

Lothar’s smile faltered slightly as Khadgar just continued to stare at him for a moment, before the younger man abruptly moved forward and flung his arms around Lothar. Chuckling, Lothar returned the brief hug before Khadgar stepped back.   
“Lothar, why are you molesting my assistant?” Medivh’s calm voice interrupted them. Khadgar visibly jumped, backpedalling immediately.   
“You know that online game I play?” Lothar asked.   
“You’re still playing that?” Medivh raised an eyebrow.   
“Yes I am. Khadgar here is one of my guild mates, I recognised him by his voice,” Lothar explained.

Medivh glanced at Khadgar in mild surprise before looking back to Lothar.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.   
“I wanted to know what he really thought of us,” Lothar shrugged. Khadgar looked mildly offended.   
“And what did he say?” Medivh asked, intrigued. He crossed his arms and leant against the wall, eyeing his new assistant critically.   
“He said the guy he works under is very interesting and knows absolutely everything,” Lothar immediately replied, watching as poor Khadgar blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“Absolutely everything?” Medivh repeated.   
“Oh yeah, he totally worships you,” Lothar continued.   
“I do not! I never said that!” Khadgar burst out.   
“I could hear it in your voice,” Lothar teased. Khadgar’s cheeks had reddened and Lothar started to feel a bit sorry for the embarrassment he was causing his friend.   
“He also said he loves his job and he loves his sorting and he very much loves those paperclips you gave him last week,” Lothar continued, wrapping his arm around Khadgar’s shoulders and pulling him in.

“I’m not playing with you anymore,” Khadgar threatened sulkily.   
“Don’t be like that Khadgar,” Lothar said, almost calling him Trust by mistake. “How about we go out for lunch today? We have so much to talk about.”   
“Ok,” Khadgar agreed, although he still looked a bit miffed.   
“Be careful Khadgar, he’s single,” Medivh cautioned with a wise nod of his head.   
“Are you insinuating I would take advantage of your adorable little assistant?” Lothar asked, arm still draped over Khadgar’s shoulders.   
“I’m not adorable,” Khadgar protested.    
“You’re very adorable. We will continue this conversation at lunch, and again tonight over voice chat. Until then, you make sure Medivh stays out of trouble,” Lothar instructed, giving Khadgar a final hug before heading off.


	4. Chapter 4

As predicted, Llane and Medivh teased Lothar about his gaming. Lothar spent every lunch hour at his desk with Khadgar, talking about the game. Aside from the game they actually had little in common, with Khadgar being a total bookworm. He was getting along well with Medivh, which Llane joked to be a remarkable feat. They actually traded books sometimes, the nerds. Medivh had called Lothar out on that criticism by pointing out that gaming together was far nerdier than sharing books.

Eventually Llane decided that enough was enough, if Lothar wasn’t going to ask Khadgar out on a date then he would do it for him.   
“Why don’t you invite Khadgar to dinner tonight?” Llane asked one day when he caught the pair chatting over lunch at Lothar’s desk.   
“We’re having dinner tonight?” Lothar asked, confused. He often ate at Llane and Taria’s house as both of them were good cooks and he was their family.

“You and Khadgar are,” Llane clarified, heading back into his office.   
“Um, ok? How’s 6pm?” Lothar asked, glancing back at Khadgar who nodded in response.   
“Just kiss already,” Medivh commented as he stalked past their desk to enter Llane’s office. Khadgar blushed slightly and shoved his lunch into his mouth while Lothar did his best to suppress a grin.

 

Lothar couldn’t recall being so nervous in his life. He had tidied up his house, planned a simple meal to cook and put on clothes that were casual but smart. He nearly jumped when the doorbell rang, but relaxed when he saw Khadgar’s radiant smile.   
“Glad you could make it,” Lothar said, glancing down to see the assistant had a laptop bag under his arm. “You brought your laptop?”   
“Yeah, aren’t we going to play tonight?” Khadgar asked.   
“Sure. You can show me your neatly organised inventory,” Lothar said with a grin. Khadgar beamed back.

Lothar’s nerves returned at dinner as they ate in silence at first, but he relaxed again when they turned to their usual conversation topic of the game. After dinner Lothar served up dessert which Khadgar ate gleefully, although he seemed to regret it afterwards and immediately crashed on the couch once they had finished.   
“I don’t normally eat dessert,” Khadgar admitted. “But it was so delicious.”   
“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Lothar replied as he set up Khadgar’s laptop for him. When Khadgar made no move to get up off the couch, Lothar asked if he’d prefer to watch a DVD.   
“Sure, why not.”

Khadgar scooted down on the couch to make room for Lothar to sit, and together they watched the first Lord of the Rings movie.   
“I have a fondness for the elves,” Khadgar commented, sitting up once his stomach had finally settled.   
“I love the dwarves,” Lothar decided. They settled into a comfortable silence, and sometime during the movie Khadgar rested his head against Lothar’s shoulder. Lothar dared to sling his arm around Khadgar, and was pleased when the younger man cuddled into his side. Once the movie finished, they decided to watch the second and third movies too.

Lothar wasn’t sure when it happened, because Khadgar had been fine near the end of the third movie, but when the credits finally rolled he looked down to see the young assistant had fallen asleep. He very carefully extracted himself from Khadgar so that he could turn the TV off and take the movie out of the DVD player. He wondered whether he should wake the other or not, and decided against it.

After making up the spare room, Lothar gently lifted Khadgar into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, tucking him under the covers. Khadgar stirred slightly, waking, but Lothar shushed him and told him that he was too tired to go home so he could stay in Lothar’s spare room for the night. Khadgar mumbled something incoherent before returning to sleep, still fully clothed minus his shoes which he had taken off upon arrival. Lothar was glad that it was Friday night. If he had any luck, Khadgar would stay for the weekend.

 

Khadgar slept for long hours, waking well after Lothar had and nearly missing breakfast. As Lothar had hoped, he agreed to stay for the weekend. Lothar had a spare toothbrush he could borrow, and lent him some clothes that were slightly too big which made him look pretty cute. They played video games, watched movies and enjoyed themselves. Khadgar helped with the cooking and Lothar was surprised at how domestic they had seemed to become. On the one hand they had known each other for a long time online, but in person they had only been working together for a few months.

After that weekend, Khadgar became a regular visitor to Lothar’s house and often spent the night in the spare bedroom. He accompanied Lothar to Llane and Taria’s for dinner, and got along well with Taria due to them both having interests in literature and ancient history. At some point in time they realised Khadgar was spending more time at Lothar’s than his own home, and they decided to move in together. That was the day Lothar invited him to share his room, but Khadgar had become uncharacteristically nervous, so Lothar had assured him that he could have the guest bedroom for himself if he preferred.

They played online together and it was easier to coordinate things with the two of them in the same room. Khadgar was a very skilled player and taught Lothar a few things. They shared most of the chores, although Khadgar had a slight laziness about him that meant Lothar had to do a few extra things. Khadgar started to pick up the slack without Lothar having to prompt him though, by taking a heavier role in the laundry department. Lothar had never liked doing the laundry so this worked out well for him.

 

When Khadgar turned 24, Lothar was at a loss as to what to buy for him. In previous years he had only had to worry about in-game gifts, something he only ever did with Khadgar as the mage was the one to start the tradition. Lothar had been surprised when Khadgar’s mage had handed his warrior a rare gem, an enchantment for his armour, an in-game pet and a little toy item. It turned out that Lothar didn’t have to worry about finding the perfect gift for Khadgar though, because the assistant had it all worked out for himself. He asked Lothar to buy him a cat.

The apartment where Khadgar had been living didn’t allow pets, but Lothar lived in a freestanding house that had more room for a feline to play in. So Lothar bought him a kitten. Upon hearing about the kitten, Taria invited herself over to her brother’s house frequently to play with the little feline. She brought Varian around as well, and he loved having a little furry playmate. Khadgar was very good with Varian despite telling Lothar that he didn’t like children. He was a natural at interacting with children, and Varian very much liked his Uncle Khadgar.

It was a roughly a month before Lothar’s 33rd birthday that Khadgar decided to take their relationship to the next level, although he did so rather cautiously. One night he simply crawled into bed beside Lothar and promptly fell asleep. Every night after that he would join Lothar in bed, and it took all of Lothar’s willpower to not reach out and touch him, but he was determined to let Khadgar set the pace of their relationship. It was their third night together that Khadgar snuggled up to Lothar.

Lothar wasn’t sure if Khadgar had been planning to surprise him on his 33rd birthday or not, but they didn’t make it that far before Khadgar let him undress him and things just escalated from there. Khadgar had clearly not lain with anyone before which surprised Lothar a bit, but Khadgar understood the basics and was a quick learner. His libido was lower than Lothar’s but they quickly worked out a routine that suited them both, and Lothar couldn’t have been happier.

Lothar proposed to Khadgar six months later. Khadgar didn’t have any family, but they decided to invite their guild mates to the wedding so there were plenty of people in attendance. Lothar asked Llane to be his best man just as he had been the best man for Llane, and Khadgar asked Medivh who was honoured. Taria volunteered to plan the wedding, and Varian held the rings during the ceremony. They enjoyed a long and relaxing honeymoon before returning home to their cat, who had been babysat by Taria during their holiday. Taria convinced Llane that they should buy Varian a kitten for Christmas, prompting Khadgar to invite himself and Lothar over to their house more frequently.

A number of years later Khadgar and Lothar eventually bored of their game and took a break, indulging in other hobbies before finding a new game to play together. They commuted to work together and while Khadgar continued to work under Medivh, he was also invited to management meetings between Llane, Medivh and Lothar. He was incredibly bright and helped Llane in a number of ways, earning himself a higher wage as he performed a mixture of duties for the company.

For their ten year anniversary, Lothar bought Khadgar a box of rainbow coloured paperclips.

**Author's Note:**

> MMORPG voice chat prompt from here - http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com/post/147593352718/various-liontrust-aus-part-1


End file.
